Comfort
by LoveWithoutLimits
Summary: These are the things that Derek has never had, the chance to look after someone, to care for someone in a way that doesn't involve the apocolypse. Sick!John SLASH, INCEST.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing excepy my own plotlines.**

**Warnings: Implied slash/incest (dont like, dont read but dont go flaming me)**

**I seem to do one of thse for every fandom and pairing that i write, don't know why, i love sick!fics. So here is another one with my newest pairing John/Derek (yes i am well aware that they are related). Hope someone likes :)**

Derek pushed his side against the door as he pushed his way into the house, arms laden down with grocery shopping. How he had got roped into doing that weeks shopping he would never work out. He had planned on going on a nice long run that morning but had come downstairs to find a shopping list shoved into his hands by Sarah and no voice in the matter. Sighing he dumped the bags onto the kitchen counter and kicked the door closed behind him.

Things had been quiet lately, a little too quiet if you asked him. There had been no more attacks, little sign of Cromartie or any other Terminator for that matter. He guessed it was nice to have a break, just a little disconcerting. It did mean that for the first time in a while that John was able to concentrate on something over than being hunted, having fun. With some reluctance (and some prodding from Derek) Sarah had actually let the boy go out to the movies with some of the other kids at his school the week before. Granted, the metal had tagged along as well but John had looked like he had enjoyed himself.

Chucking some of the packets of food in the cupboards, Derek caught sight of something taped to the fridge. Pulling it off he recognised Sarah's sprawl and wondered what he was being dragged into doing now.

_Derek, gone out to restock weapons…_

Good, they were running low.

_Took Cameron with…_

Derek smiled at that. At least he didn't have to deal with _her _being around for a while now.

_John is feeling unwell so keep an eye on him._

Derek frowned at that, John had been fine this morning. Well at least he thought he had been. He had made sure he hadn't awoken John that morning when he had slipped out, as well as making sure he didn't wake anyone else. It wouldn't do for Sarah to see him sneaking out of her sons bedroom. Dropping the note on the side, Derek wandered out of the kitchen, poking his head round the living room door in search of John. He smiled a little as he saw the boy curled up on the sofa, a blanket wrapped right up to his neck. He couldn't help but think John looked a little cute when he was ill, he actually looked like a normal teenager.

"Hey kid." He said as he walked into the room, seeing John's eyes open. He blinked blearily up at the man before smiling a little.

"Hey Derek." John's voice came out a little rough and he coughed a few times.

"Note said your not feeling too hot today?" Derek questioned, sitting down on the arm of the sofa by John's head. Reaching out a hand he laid the back of it against the boys forehead.

"I'm fine." John lied.

"Your not, you got a bit of a fever." Derek said with a roll of his eyes.

John hummed a little in his throat as Derek ran his fingers through his hair, gently stroking away the tension that was building there. Derek smiled at that.

"Did you get much sleep last night?" Derek asked seeing the way John was all but falling asleep in the chair.

"Couldn't sleep." John mumbled, drawing the blanket round himself even tighter.

Derek sighed heavily and withdraw his hand, walked in front of John and bent down. Hooking his arms underneath John's form he hitched him up into his arms with little effort.

"What are you doing?" John squeaked in surprise, quickly putting his arms around his Uncles neck to save from falling.

"Taking you back to bed." Derek said simply, walking in the direction of the stairs. John couldn't help but snigger at his choice of words. Derek rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Teenage boys, such filthy minds." He teased.

Derek smiled warmly as John buried his head in the front of his chest, the boys breath blowing lightly across the skin at the front of his neck. It had been just over a couple of months since they had gotten into their relationship and all though it was difficult keeping it from John's mother, it was worth the secrecy. Sometimes it scared Derek to think how much he was starting to fall for John. There was just something about him that drew him in, something about him that made Derek melt inside. He wasn't the hardened soldier from the future yet and he wasn't the leader he would become. He was just a kid, innocent, still learning and full of wonder. It was intoxicating to be around.

Flipping the covers back from the bed, Derek lowered John gently under them, tucking them back up round his chin. John shifted so his head fell in the pillow.

"Thank you." He said quietly, eyes slipping closed.

"Get some sleep, I'll be back up in a bit." Derek said, brushing Johns bangs from his face.

John listened as he heard his Uncles footsteps moved from the room and down the stairs, smiling a little as he snuggled even further under his covers. His Uncle was a special man. John had come to learn more and more about him as each day went on. He wasn't as stoic as he let out. Underneath he was a kind person, caring, protective. He was more than just a an obedient soldier, he was a real person with real feelings. John felt warmth in his heart just knowing that he was the one that brought that side to Derek out.

John had been afraid, was still afraid, that his mother was going to find out about them. It wouldn't matter to her how they felt about each other, that they cared for each other. All she would see was blood. The same blood in each of them. She would hate Derek for it and John knew he would never see the man again. Somehow, it was starting to bother john less and less all the time. At first it had freaked him out, having these feelings for his fathers brother, but one look at Derek and he would forget. All he would see is the man that made him happy. Shouldn't that be all that mattered?

John sighed and let his eyes slip shut properly, sleep claiming him easily.

Derek hummed as he packed the rest of the shopping away, pulling out various things from the cupboards at the same time. Ginger, lemon, garlic and honey. In the future they couldn't exactly go down to the nearest chemist, they had to make do with what they could find when someone fell ill. Derek had learnt from a young age what did and didn't help, this remedy was one he had given Kyle many times when he fell ill. He smiled, John was going to hate the taste though.

Carefully mixing up the ingredients, Derek walked his way back upstairs, holding the cup securely in his hands. It was odd, but Derek loved days like this. In the future, you didn't get a chance to take care of someone, to make them feel better, you just had to make them stay alive and then ship them back out. Derek enjoyed the feeling of being able to do something, to be able to help in a way that didn't involved shooting someone or _something_.

John shifted a little as he heard Derek come back into the room, smiling as Derek sat down on the bed beside him.

"Okay, it's going to taste horrible but drink this." Derek instructed, helping John to sit up against the headboard. John took the cup in shaky hands, lifting it to his nose before grimacing.

"What is in that!" He groaned, it smelt like old washing. Derek chuckled.

"It'll help, trust me."

John looked at his Uncle like he had grown an extra head but brought the foul smelling liquid to his lips all the same. He coughed as the drink burned the back of his throat, trying his best to down it all at once. Derek moved the cup away as John spluttered, rubbing a soothing hand down his back.

"Seriously, what was in that?" John croaked.

"A bit of this, a bit of that." Derek teased, pushing John to lay back down on the bed.

"It tasted like sewer water." John grumbled causing Derek to laugh and shake his head.

"And you would know what sewer water tasted like?"

John pouted and shook his head, too tired to argue the point. Derek smiled and tucked the covers under John's chin, climbing up from the bed and intending on letting John sleep.

"Stay." John said sleepily, grabbing onto Derek's wrist.

Derek smile softly and lowered himself gently onto the bed next to John, curling his arms around him as John laid his head on his chest. One of Derek's hands aimlessly trailed up and down John's arm. Pretty soon his mother would get back and looking after John would become her job, but for now, Derek could do this for the boy, and be happy in the fact that he was helping. That he could take care of the person he loved, in a way he had never got the chance to before. Derek closed his own eyes and he felt John drift off into sleep, tightening his arms automatically.

* * *

**Review?**

* * *


End file.
